


What happens in Vegas

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: What happens when the Crue goes to Vegas and finds a little white chapel.





	What happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

The light cut through the gap in the curtains, hitting Vince in the eyes like a laser. He groaned and tried to pull the covers over his face when he realized two things; one he was naked and two he was not alone in bed. Normally this would not be cause for alarm but it was the first time he'd woken up naked in bed with a man. Vince laid there with an arm tossed over his eyes to keep the pounding in his to a minimum, trying to remember anything about the night before. After coming up with nothing, Vince decided he should just rip the bandaid off. He rolled over to wake the man next to him when a glint from his left hand caught his eye. 

A wedding band.... how the fuck did he get married.... and not remember. He finished turning to see the sleeping man, and wait he recognized those tattoos... oh God Mick is naked in his bed. Vince tentatively reached out, "Mick, hey uh Mick."

"Huh, what" Mick answered gruffly. Vince didn't get a chance to answer because someone or someone's started pounding on the door and shouting. 

"Hey love birds, get up" chortled Nikki from the hallway. 

"Don't sleep your first married day away" Tommy called. 

Vince staggered from the bed send threw the door open, "Get in here and lower your voice".

"Whoa dude pants" Nikki pointed out. 

"Yea, yea" Vince answered pulling on a pair of boxers from the floor, realizing belatedly they weren't his. 

Mick sat up on the bed sheet pulled over his lap, "ok fill it in for me, we partied, hit the strip club, someone mentioned not marrying a stripper. Then Vince got hooked on someone getting married, and there was a chapel with an elvis impersonator".

Nikki smiled, "pretty good old man, you left out the part where you and Vince got married, I have the marriage certificate. And we had to get you guys back here fast because you started stripping Vince outside the chapel, and saying something about consummating the marriage."

Tommy elbowed Nikki, " and going by the almost empty lube bottle that was full when I set it there you guys did. Congrats".

Vince exchanged looks with Mick, and noticed the sore feeling in his ass...


End file.
